El lio lioso de bella
by topelatino
Summary: Un gran lio, de Bella. En esta historia nada va a ser lo que parece. Todo cambia. Bella tiene algunos admiradores, ¿Quines serán? descúbrelo. Bella es y será como un libro de sorpresas al igual que todos los personajes. Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Dedico esta historia a todos mis amigos/as, a todos los que me inspiran a escribir. A habbo. A mis profesores también que son los que, al menos, una vez a la semana me hacen escribin y leer. Gracias, gracias y gracias. Y gracias, finalmente, a ti por querer leer mi historia.

Dejad comentarios! eso es lo que anima a seguir escribiendo ;)

* * *

Me había hechado de su casa, me había casi arrastrado hasta la puerta que a simple vista parecía románica o gótica. Alcé la vista para mirar una última vez aquella casa, me giré y salí por la puerta del jardín.

-Bella, siento lo de ayer. Es un imbécil. No te preocupes ya he hablado con él, le he dicho que eres mi hermana, si no te echaría cada vez que tocaras al timbre. Me tiene por una niña pequeña.

-Vale, Alice -contesté ocultando mi parte de decepción, me habían echado de una casa, de la casa de mi mejor amiga.

El instituto estaba tranquilo hoy, me tendría que hacer pasar por la hermana de Alice, aunque bueno somos algo parecido. El cabrón de Jasper no me dejaría entrar en su casa si fuese la simple mejor amiga de su novia.

La cafetería estaba casi llena, la gente prestaba atención a sus cosas, hoy no había ningún punto de atención en concreto, de momento. Jasper entraba por la puerta, su pelo rizado le daba un aire aterrorizador, cuando él quería, cuando no era como una niña de los ricitos de oro.

-Hola, Bella -se dirigió a mi y agachó la cabeza levemente en signo de aprovación -Alice cariño que guapa estás hoy ¿un beso?

-¡Ay por favor!, me duele la cabeza, un respiro. Que corra el aire

-¿No es mona? -me preguntó, como si yo fuera una bola de cristal. ¿Por qué Alice estaba con él? era insoportable.

Siguieron discutiendo las posibilidades, besarse o no. Pensaba continuamente en que Alice estaba con Jasper por conveniencia pero no podía ir por ahí diciendo "hola Alice creo que Jasper no es para ti, o tu no eres para Jasper ¿Sabes? pero te quiero mazo". Eso no iba con migo, mientras que Alice fuera feliz yo estaba contenta aunque fuera con ese especimen.

-Am, esto es para ti, estaba en tu taquilla -Jasper se dirigió a mi, apartó su cabeza de la de Alice y me tendió la mano, era una carta.

-Oh, una carta. Gracias Jasper, por abrirme la taquilla -contesté con tono irónico

La carta decía: _Querida Bella, cada día estás más preciosa. No se como lo haces. No te puedo decir quien soy porque tengo verguenza o quizá miedo de que me rechaces, esque a lo mejor no soy lo que buscas. Si te parece algún día podemos quedar. Hacemos lo siguiente, si quieres quedar con migo dejas una nota en tu taquilla diciendo que sí y si no quieres dejas una nota diciendo que no. Te quiere, tu admirador a secas._

Uf, ¿quien podía ser? no me imaginaba a nadie que quisiese escribirme esto a mi. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que no fuera uno como Jasper, a simple vista es el más inútil del instituto, no hay más como él. ¿Qué contestación podría darle?

Me quedé sola en la cafetería aunque yo creo que sola no estaba, alguien observaba desde una distancia no muy lejana. Moví la cabeza con mi mano para despejarla y me fui hacia el coche. La mañana se me iba a hacer demasiado larga, sin mi hermano en clase todo iba a ser aburrido, sobre todo clase de dibujo. El profesor estaba obsesionado con migo. Siempre me decía "Bella atiende o te muerdo un ojo", mientras los demás hacian los trabajos y no le prestaban atención a mi me tocaba estar pendiente de su aburrida explicación.

La noche me fue bien, por la mañana tuve el desalluno hecho, no me estrañanaba siendo mi padre cocinero. Tostadas, zumo, galletas, fruta... un poco de todo. Después de desallunar cogí una manzana, la mordí y me despedí de mi padre con la mano libre. Hoy me tocaba ir a trabajar a la sala de juegos. A aguantar borrachos y a limpiar vómitos y asquerosidades de esas. Todavía no me había planteado si decirle que sí o decirle que no. Mañana tendría que ponérselo, sería peor no poner nada que poner que no. Alice no cogía el móvil y supuse que estaba con Jasper.

-Eh! señorita ¿lleva veinte céntimos por ahí? -me preguntó alguien con voz no muy cuerda mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha y con los ojos casi cerrados. Su mano que indicaba que quería dinero pero estaba a setenta grados de donde tendría que estar.

-Lo siento, no me pagan ni si quiera para prestar dinero o mejor dicho regalarlo.

Comenzó a sonarme el móvil, mientras que lo buscaba el señor seguía murmurando frases, algunas sin sentido y otras claramente decian: "será guarra la tia", "tacaña", "bruja" y otras muchas cosas.

-¿Sí? -contesté rápidamente para que no colgaran

-Hola, cuanto tiempo. Hacía demasiado que no hablábamos. ¿Qué tal por ahí?

-¡Hola Edward! Muy bien ¿y tu? supongo que quemado de tanto sol y tanta playa. ¿Cuando vuelves? la mesa del insti está un poco vacía sin ti -contesté con gran estusiasmo, hacía demasiado que no hablaba con él, ya era hora.

-jajajajaja, estoy más que quemado y menos que calcinado. Las chicas de Alicante son muy guapas y saben aprovechar el momento, estoy más tiempo en sombra que en sol ¿me entiendes?

-Hermanito, suerte con las oposiciones y como diría cualquier persona póntelo pónselo y ahora una pregunta ¿Si una chica te dice de salir pero no la conoces que le dices?

-¿Eso va con foto? -me preguntó, y parecía serio.

-No, no se nada de él -puse voz preocupada

-Hermanita tira para allá y póntelo pónselo tu también, besitos que llegan unas guiris por ahí ..._hello my darling..._

Definitivamente tenía que decir que sí, pero no ahora. Ya había perdido un cuarto de hora del total que tenía que trabajar. Sábado por la mañana y tenía que estar trabajando. Creo que era la única de mi clase que trabajaba, los demás eran más listos y solían dormir. Lo malo de mi trabajo era que me tenía que acostar pronto, demasiado pronto, para poder despertarme de un humor aceptable. Ayer, viernes, quedaron todos en casa de Angela para ver una película y yo me tuve que ir la primera porque tenía que dormir. Puse dos o tres escusas tontas para que no pensaran que era una _friki _a la que le gusta dormir.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella! ¿Quieres salir ya de tu mundo?, estás trabajando y tienes una gran cola de diez clientes esperando para cambiar las monedas de juego, espero que no vuelva a pasar. -me gritó el señor Newton, humillándome de lante de la cola de diez personas.

-Sí, señor Newton. No volverá a pasar -contesté y me miró con cara de desaprobación. Me oculté parte de la cara con mi pelo liso y castaño para que dejara de obsevarme.

La verdad esque no estaba prestando atención a los clientes, todo por culpa de la nota que recibí en mi taquilla. No me esperaba quien podría ser. No tengo casi relación con ningún chico de clase y menos con alguno del instituto. Una señora acabava de caerse al suelo y tenía sangre en una parte de la cabeza. Salí corriendo a socorrerla. Busqué un paquete de _clinex _en mi bolso, agarré uno y se lo puse en la cabeza a modo de esponja absorvedora.

-Tranquila, ya viene la ambulancia -intenté calmar a la señora, tenía la mirada perdida.

Ya se escuchaba el ruido de la ambulancia. O ahora se habian vuelto rápidas o yo tardé demasiado en reaccionar. La mujer comenzó a ponerse blanca, muy blanca.

-¡Aparta! hay que llevarla al hospital -un chico de negro hizo gesto de hecharme con su mano derecha. Me quité y me interesé por la señora.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunté con desesperación

-Sí, seguramente mejor que tu, tranquilízate o te dará un bajón de tensión, si quieres saber más sobre la señora llámame luego. Toma mi targeta -me entregó un papel grueso y pequeño, subió a la ambulancia y se encendió la sirena.

_Doctor Carlisle 96 578 956 49 _

Carlisle, un nombre un poco estraño, sobre todo para un doctor de Forks. Volví a meter en mi bolso el paquete de _clinex, _y vi algo que no me hubiera gustado nada ver. La cogí y la abrí, no me quedaba más remedio.

_Bella, ya se que no nos conocemos mucho, más bien nada. Pero quiero que quedemos, seguramente te preguntarás como, pues aquí está la respuesta. El martes te estaré esperando en la playa, seguramente ya sabrás que playa. Tequiero._

Se notaba a distancia que la nueva carta del nuevo desconocido estaba perfumada. No era la misma persona y ahora sí que no sabía que hacer.

* * *

¿Qué pasará?, ¿Quienes son esos desconocidos que le tiran los tejos a Bella? ¿Os gusta la vida que lleva Bella?

Os aseguro que por mi cabeza están pasando demasiadas cosas que pueden cambiar, inesperadamente, la historia cuando menos lo espereis. Gracias a todos!


	2. Capítulo 2 No todo es como pensamos

CAPÍTULO 2

_NO TODO ES COMO PENSAMOS_

–¿Cómo voy a mirarle a la cara cuando le mire? Esque no es normal lo que ha hecho

La señora que estaba hablando estaba dentro de un probador de una tienda de ropa y yo al lado probándome una falda de rayas blancas y azules y unos pantalones rajados. Chillaba como una loca.

–No...no que no es normal, es como si mi marido cogiese un cuchillo y quisiera matarme con el

Joder la cosa llegaba lejos, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de escuchar pero no podía hacerlo, ¿que cosa más interesante tenía que hacer a parte de ponerme una dichosa falda?

–Si hace falta voy y lo mato ¿entendido? Tengo las llaves de tu casa, si esta noche me paso que no te sorprenda –la señora utilizó un tono de voz aterrador.

La cremallera de la falda se me quedó enganchada, abrí los ojos como platos e intenté tragar saliva. El probador de la tienda comenzó a darme vueltas ya no veía ni el espejo ni la puerta ni nada solo podía escuchar a la señora. Entonces sonó como si moviese páginas, ¿Estaría apuntando la dirección de la mujer maltratada?

–¡Ahora muere y ahógate con tu propio vómito! Espero que nadie llame a la ambulancia y que puedas sufrir como has hecho sufrir tú a tanta gente.

CRACK la falda que me estaba poniendo se rompió, mis oídos también hicieron crack al escuchar a la mujer, cansada y asustada de escuchar a la mujer machaca-hombres salí y abrí el provador para decirle unas cuantas cosas, empujé la puerta y me sorprendí.

–¡Pero no deje que el hombre muera! –le grité levantando las manos para que me prestara atención.

Una mujer de unos cuarenta años con la misma minifalda que yo me estaba probando estaba hablando por teléfono, se giró con cara de sorpresa y angustia, ¡era mi madre! Comencé a mirar alrededor para ver si habían cámaras esto no podía ser otra cosa que una broma.

–Ma..maa...mama

–Bella, ¿que haces aquí?

–Mamá yo vivo aquí tu tienes que dar las explicaciones ¿A quien quieres matar mamá? –puse todo el tono de pena y niña buena que pude para que no se olvidara ningún detalle.

–¿Has estado escuchándome? Bueno es igual, era una amiga que está en España necesita terminar la parte de la trama de su novela y me pidió ayuda, solo quería aconsejarla en algunas cosas, no te preocupes.

Estuve hablando con mi madre un buen rato, me explicó que decidió venir a Forks a darme una sorpresa y que no iba a hacerlo sin un regalo y casualmente eligió la misma falda que yo me estaba provando, fuimos a casa de Charlie a cenar.

–Hola papá, tengo compañía. –Charlie ni se movió –es mi novio y quiero presentártelo.

El parquet del suelo comenzó a temblar de las rápidas pisadas de mi padre, le había dado tiempo a coger su cinto con la pistola dentro.

–¿Renée? ¡Cuanto tiempo! Es muy tarde, si pensabas quedarte en Forks esta es tu casa.

Me despedí de mis padres que se quedaron jugando al monopoli, mañana era domingo y solo tenía pensado estudiar bueno y contestar a la nota del chico misterioso número 1.

La montaña comenzó a desprenderse, el crujir de la roca era muy molesto, ver como se destrozaba la naturaleza era peor aún, los árboles de más de 100 años empezaron a caer uno a uno, el paisaje se convertía en marrón tierra al paso que una avalancha de rocas iba hacia mi, pum pum pum pum iban pasando imágenes de mi vida mientras la luz del sol se iba apagando poco a poco, una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho ¿porqué llorar? He tenido una vida tal y como yo la quería, nunca me he arrepentido de nada, he sido la segunda de la clase, he sido feliz pero no perder la virginidad, no tener un hijo ni haber salido en una película me ponía triste. Adiós mundo cruel.

Ringggggggggg, sonó el despertador a las 07:00 de la mañana, el calendario marcaba lunes. Fui con la furgoneta hasta el instituto, llevaba en la mano la nota con un gran SI, lista para poner en mi taquilla, entré, la eché dentro y fui a la primera clase. Decidí ponerme en la primera fila y de repente me llegó un olor, dios mio! Era el olor de la segunda nota, la perfumada. No me lo podía creer y mejor no hacerlo porque, colonia como esa seguro que hay cientos de miles. Durante la clase busqué al chico que llevaba esa colonia pero no pude identificarlo, estaba tan confusa que Angela se puso a hablar conmigo, le conté algunos sucesos de la semana como la llegada de mi madre y el sueño extraño.

A la salida de la clase fui a la taquilla para ver si el chico me había contestado pero estaba vacía, una chica se me acercó era de un curso más que yo, una popular.

–Me han dado esto para ti –me lo dijo con odio, o envidia quizá

No pensaba preguntarle quien se la había dado pues me mandaría a la m... montaña. Simplemente leí la carta:

_Podríamos quedar el martes por la tarde solo sal de tu casa, yo te encuentro._

NO! pero ¿que he hecho yo para merecer esto? Carta perfumada con la misma colonia que la otra y para colmo las dos son para el martes por la tarde, pero era diferente letra.

–Hola Bella – Me dijo un chabal

* * *

Para la próxima más y mejor que ahora tengo exámenes

La mayor parte de los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a su autor o representante legal como Bella, Angela, Charlie, Renée, Edward, en todos los capítulos utilizaré personajes de la saga crepúsculo y la trama me pertenecerá, los espacios también pueden coincidir con los libros no siendo de mi propiedad sino de su representante/autor/compañía.


End file.
